Ammunition
Ammunition is a special type of weapon mod in PAYDAY 2, initially added for shotguns in Update #31, Update #64 added the first ammunition mods for a non-shotgun weapon: the Incendiary Rounds for grenade launchers. Currently, only shotguns, grenade launchers (GL40 and Piglet), bows (Plainsrider Bow and English Longbow), and crossbows (Pistol Crossbow, Light and Heavy Crossbows) have ammunition mods. Ammunition Types Ammunition are added and removed on a weapon just like any other weapon modification (Note that this means the ammunition type of a weapon cannot be changed once the heist begins). Ammunition not only changes the various published parameters of the weapon, but some ammo types also add abilities such as bullet penetration or incendiary effects. Ammunition types do not have their own visible mod slot icon when viewing a compatible weapon in the inventory. Note: the Aced effects of the Fully Loaded skill (enemies drop 75% more ammunition) does not apply to custom ammo types. Shotgun ammo= Shotgun ammunition, regardless of type, is subject to the standard falloff rules for the individual shotgun. Shots do full damage out to a certain range (usually 7-8 m) and then damage falls off gradually to 0 at the maximum range (usually 20-25 m). See the individual shotgun pages for exact ranges. |-|Launcher grenades= : Restrictions: GL40, Piglet and China Puff 40mm only. |-|Bow arrows= : Restrictions: Plainsrider Bow only. : Restrictions: English Longbow only. |-|Crossbow bolts= : Restrictions: Pistol Crossbow only. : Restrictions: Light Crossbow only. : Restrictions: Heavy Crossbow only. Achievements Gage Shotgun Pack= Bulldozers using any shotgun and 000 buckshot ammo. Unlocks the Long Barrel for the Street Sweeper shotgun, "Steven" mask, "Sparks" material and "Chief" pattern. }} |-|The Butcher's BBQ Pack= enemies burning simultaneously. Unlocks the "Graug" mask, "Coal" material and "Fireborn" pattern.}} |-|Gage Ninja Pack= Trivia General *In the Crimewave Edition, every ammunition has to be picked up from card drops like regular mods, rather than just having an infinite amount of them on the inventory. Shotgun ammo *Equipping a shotgun with HE Rounds creates a makeshift grenade launcher, with a significantly smaller and weaker explosive effect. Likewise, using AP slugs turns shotguns into a quasi-sniper rifle, as the shots no longer spread and are instead focused into a single target, albeit with worse damage fall-off. *HE Rounds can be used to quickly destroy basic wooden doors, blasting them into fragments with a single hit. *Gameplay-wise, it is rather pointless to use HE Rounds in conjunction with a silencer, since the shot is silent while the resulting explosion is not, and thus will still cause it to be heard. However, it can be used in conjunction with the The Professional aced skill in order to remedy the hefty accuracy penalty that HE rounds applies when used. It can be also used for comedic effect. *Printed onto the casing of every AP Slug is the line "G4G3", which is leetspeak for "Gage". *In reality, flechettes do not increase a shotgun's effective range. They do, however, marginally improves pellet grouping due to the flechettes' aerodynamic shapes while also offering a limited degree of armor penetration. *The usage of Dragon's Breath shells with semi/fully-automatic shotguns in the game is highly unrealistic, as the real-life equivalent of these shells are specialized low-pressure buckshots, thus will not produce enough gas pressure to operate a full cycle. These shells are realistically used with pump-action or double-barreled shotguns only. **Dragon's Breath shells also do not fire any "real" projectile out of a shotgun's barrel, they turn the shotgun in question into a mini-flamethrower instead. The chemical packets are ruptured and ignited when the weapon is fired, and produces a moderate fireball that exits from the barrel instead of flammable pellets like portrayed in-game. ***The behavior of the Dragon's Breath shells in-game, however, may be a reference to ''Killing Floor'' and its Trenchgun weapon, which uses Dragon's Breath shells, inaccurately portrayed the same way. **Practical uses for Dragon's Breath shells are nonexistent beyond entertainment as the gout of fire produced has a pitifully short range (~2-3m. tops, though specialized pyrotechnical blends can generate longer streams) and only burns for a few seconds, coupled with the fact that each discharge also damages the barrel makes this form of ammunition hazardous and nigh-useless in a real combat situation. Arrows & bolts *Other than due to arbitrary balancing, it is not clear how and why would poisoned arrows and bolts do less damage than usual while the bow draw weights and crossbow string tensions remain unchanged. **The English Longbow's poison arrow has what appears to be three poison dart frogs taped to the tip judging by the coloration of their skin. The lethality of their poison is downplayed greatly, however, as in reality a single dart frog's poison is capable of outright killing a fully-grown adult in minutes without proper medical treatment. *It is unclear how the explosive tips of the arrows detonate in-game, as there's no visible primer or contact fuse. The Plainsrider Bow's Explosive Arrows only has a bundle of mini dynamite sticks roped to the tip and the English Longbow's variant is only a single pack of C4 moulded directly onto the impact end; in reality both explosives are dense and highly insensitive to low-velocity mechanical shock and thus will not explode on impact. The crossbow bolts are exempted, however, due to their grenade-like design. Bugs *Dragon's Breath rounds have a chance to do double damage. External Links *The Payday 2 Weapons Spreadsheet has a tab covering shotgun falloff ranges in detail. Category:Weapon mod Category:Gage Shotgun Pack DLC Category:The Butcher's BBQ Pack DLC Category:The Butcher's Western Pack DLC Category:Gage Ninja Pack DLC Category:Gage Chivalry Pack DLC